


A girl and her bunny

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui gets a bunny and can't find a name for him herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl and her bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

"Can I keep him?" Yui looked at her mother with the best puppy eyes she could make. "He's so fluffy and calm, and his ears are so long". Her voice was full of excitement and pure, childlike joy. Her mother sighed and nodded slightly. Yui smiled so widely her face muscles ached, but then she noticed her mother raising a finger demanding her attention. "But you have to take care of him, feed him, clean his cage, not only pet him. And what's most important, you have to gain his trust and befriend him."  
"I'll take the best care of him! You'll see, mum!" Yui spinned around happily and said to her bunny, "You're coming home with me. We're going to be the bestest of friends". She was exhilarated and smiled all the way home, softly talking to her pet safely hidden in a box on her lap.

As soon as they got home she helped her mum quickly with setting up everything her bunny might need and got him out of the box. She placed him on her lap and stared gently caresing him, talking to him all the time. He was a little stiff and nervous at the beginning but under Yui's soft touch, surrounded with her warm voice he slowly relaxed. They spend an hour just like that, the rabbit quietly responding to Yui's stories about her family. _They seem to get along very well_ , her mother thought as she observed the two freshly made friends from the doorstep. "He likes you” she said to Yui and saw both her daughter and the bunny turning their head to her. They both looked very happy.  
"I think so too, mum" Yui replied, an expression of pure happiness not coming off her face since they left the pet shop.  
"You should probably give him a break." Yui's smile faltered. "He hadn't eaten anything since we got here."  
"I forgot about it" Yui delicately put the rabbit in the cage and turned around to face her mother. "What do bunnies eat anyway?", she asked curiously.  
"You can feed him carrots, lettuce, apples..."  
Yui nodded and suddenly run out of the room. Her mother shook her head and followed her into the kitchen. Yui chopped a carrot, then added some lettuce and came back to her room. The bunny saw her he running along jumping happily and got down to eating as soon as she had put the vegetable in his bowl. She kneeled next to his cage and quietly observed him. It was already evening and she had to go to sleep. She had to wake up earlier and go to school the following day. She calmly fell asleep that night knowing that there was a knight in furry armor protecting her.

***

"Daichi! I've got news!" Yui called to her best friend. "Hi. What is it?" Daichi looked at her curiously with a smile on his lips.  
"I've got a bunny!",Yui began. "Only since yesterday but he already likes me. And he's so soft and fluffy and so calm and I think he likes carrots a lot and ...-" Yui had to stop there because she had run out of breath. Before she could start again Daichi managed to ask, "What's his name?". Yui froze. She had no idea. She hadn't thought about it yet. Petting her bunny and watching him eat whole evening she totally had forgoten about one the most important things. "I don't know", she answered panicking. _How can you even name a bunny? Is there a list of bunny names somewhere?_  
"Calm down, Yui. I know you'll come up with some nice name soon" Daichi said gently.  
She got an idea. A very good idea. "Maybe you can come over to my place and help me to name him?", she suggested tentatively.  
"Yeah, it would be easier together" Daichi smiled and Yui quickly followed. She couldn't wait for the afternoon.

***

"I'm home! And Daichi came with me" Yui announced as she stepped over the doorstep.  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Michimiya", Daichi greeted her mom, who just appeared in the hall, politely.  
"Hello, Daichi, it's good to see you again", she smiled widely and invited them in. "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Thank you, ma'am", he responded as Yui grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him upstairs.  
  
Once they get into her room she took the bunny out of the cage and petted him gently. "Did you miss me? I sure did", she said softly. She put him on her laps so Daichi could see him. "Bunny, this is Daichi, my friend. Daichi, this is bunny, my other friend." she introduced them and added to her bunny, "We're going to choose a name for you today, aren't you excited?"  
"So how about some very generic names like Snowball, Spike or Zorro?", Daichi listed.  
"I don't feel like those names express properly how awesome and nice and fluffy he is... We need to include "fluffy" in his name" Yui declared as she put a finger up.  
"Fluffy... fluffy..." Daichi mumbled trying to find something that would sound nice.  
Yui just sat silent for a while when sudenly she brightened and said "Mr. Fluffy Puff! That's how I will call you! Do you like it?" Mr. Fluffy Puff made a happy sound as she pet him vigorously.  
  
Daichi gave out a little laugh. Yui looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" and then her voice quickly turned into accusing tone as she continued, "do you think Mr. Fluffy Puff's name is funny?"  
Daichi calmed down and answered, "I think it suits him perfectly. As a bunny and as your friend."  
Yui smiled at her human friend and she grabbed his hand. "Thank you"  
Daichi blushed as he stuttered, "F-for what?". He looked down at her hand, on his own and back in her eyes.  
"For being my friend of course!". She hit his shoulder laughing. Mr. Fluffy Puff moved anxiously so she decided it would be better to give him a break. She put him in his cage and turned back to Daichi. His face was red all over and he looked like he was going to give a public speech in front of whole class naked. He opened his mouth but no sound left it. He took a deep breath in a pointless attempt to calm down and he tried again. This time his words were sound and clear.

***

"Do you remember the day we've chosen the name for your first bunny?" Daichi asked as he turned around to face her. They were lying on their couch, side by side. Their bunny was sleeping calmly on Yui's stomach and moved a little with her every breath.  
She smiled. "Of course I do. Wasn't it in our third grade?"  
"Yeah", Daichi exhaled. "The name you had come up with was ridiculous. Who names their pet Mr. Fluffy Puff?"  
„Only people with great creativity", she replied sticking her tongue out. She got lost in thoughts recalling that day.  
Daichi's quiet voice broke the silence and brought her attention back to him. "Remember what I told you back then?"  
Yui nodded. "As if I could ever forget... you always keep reminding me that..."  
"I only do it because I still feel the same" he said as he put his lips on hers. He pulled back and whispered, "Do you want to be my princess and have bunnies with me?"


End file.
